animals mate for life
by demonfox21
Summary: ok this is a LEMON so no kids and it's my first lemon story so ya plaese read and review
1. Chapter 1

Usui's aunt Lucy lost her baby in a fire, depressed she moved to the mountains alone there she finds a little girl around 4 years old crying by some graves, seeing the girl has nowhere to go she take her in as her own. Lucy kept Misaki a secret because of her strange eyes

The phone rings at Lucy's home and she picks it up "hello? Lucy's residents" Lucy says

"Hey sis me and my husband got into a fight, can me and the boys come stay with you? I'm sure you can use some company" Usui's mom Lin asks

"Ummm ya sure um come on over" Lucy says "thanks sis" Lin hangs up and Misaki walks in "who wuz dat mommy?" she tilts her head holding a huge egg "um, mommy need you to stay in your hide out ok?" Lucy says "ota! Can I bwing my egg!" little Misaki starts jumping up and down happily "yes but you can't come out until I get you ok? It's like a game" Lucy smiles "ota mommy" she smiles and runs off to play until its time to hide

Time skip *13 years*

"Misaki my sister and her family are coming over for a month you know the drill" Lucy calls up stairs and Misaki pokes her head out of the bathroom along with her dragon

"Ya ya I got it" she laughs as her dragon San licks her "and only fly her at night so they don't see you ok?" Lucy goes back to cooking

"When will they be here?" Misaki runs down the stairs

"In a hour" Lucy gives her the sorry I didn't tell you face and Misaki spits out her milk

"What! I don't have anything packed yet and I have to clear my room out for the two boys she brings! I can't do that in an hour!" Misaki runs up to her room and franticly cleans everything out and San sighs and lays down

Lin and her family got there early and Misaki throws all her stuff in the basement in boxes and flees to the tree house on San

"Come on in you guys a made some tea, and look how big you both boys have grown" Lucy hugs Usui and his brother Jim, "it's good to see you Lucy, oh and just now I saw the biggest bat out side fly off the house" Lin points outside

"you must be still tired from the drive out here sweetie" Rick pats her back

"ya you might be right" Lin looks back in the house

They all get settled in and eat lunch "I bet I can find some cool rocks by the cliff!" Jim pushes Usui and runs out the door and Usui runs after him

Misaki's POV

I watch the to boys go near the cliffs, I had rained the night before so I got closer wanting to warn them its dangerous to be so close. The drop is a 500 ft drop and the one called Jim saw getting to close so I pull out my rope and just then he fell and I through my rope and it wraps around his foot and I start to pull him up but I start slipping then I feel arms go around me and I stiffen but keep my hold on the rope not looking back

We get him up and a hand covers my mouth so I bit it and run off.

Usui's POV

When my brother fell a rope came out of the trees and grabbed his foot I snuck around to fine what looked like a girl around my age slipping so I climbed up and grabbed onto her and helped her get my brother up, and I covered her mouth so my brother didn't see us but she bit me and ran off into the forest covering the mountain, we ran back to the house and Jim started telling them the story of how he feel and I saved him

"I only helped save him, there was a girl and she through a rope out of the tree and caught him" I told them, my dad only laughed

"So you're saying there's a female Tarzan out there right now saving people?" he asks

And I nod and everyone but me and auntie start throwing laughing fits

Normal POV

Lucy sighs "Misaki you can come in now Usui saw you" and everyone stops as Misaki jumps in through the window and stares at her

"Who is she sis?" Lin gets up and walks to Misaki, but Misaki back up

"Well she's like a daughter and not at the same time. I found her when I first moved here and found she had strange eyes and now she even has animal teeth and a tail" she nods to Misaki and she lets her tail out from her shirt and opens her mouth to show them the teeth

"Why did you hide her?" Jim asks "she hot! And she's not really related to me so I have a chance with her!" he hugs Misaki and she yelps jumping up and kicking him the couches

"And she strong" he asks breathless

"Well anyways my name is Misaki, nice to meet you I'll be going now I have to go flying" and she runs out "wait" Usui runs out with her

Usui follows her to the tree house and San see him and starts growling Misaki looks back and calms her down "why did you follow me?" she asks

"well I wanted to know what you fly but now I think what it is" he smiles and chuckles a little Misaki looks down thinking for a second and runs to him putting her face close to his "you want a ride?" she asks smiling

"Sure I'll ride with you" he says and Misaki jumps up "yosh! I'll show you all my favorite spots" she jumps on San and pats San's back and when Usui gets up she puts her tail around him and pulls him closer he blushes at how close he is and she puts his hand around her waist and lightly kicks Sans side and she jumps off the cliff and Misaki laughs when he tightens his grip on her

She shows him the flat lands, caves, the village, and the hot springs, and it was there when she let San rest for a bit and she starts undressing

"What are you doing?" Usui looks away

"Oh come on I'm only in my underwear and bra and I wear boys underpants and a sports bra so it's fine" she laughs and jumps in the springs

Usui soon followed and they talked for a long time San grins and hits Usui's head making him kiss Misaki they pull away and blush and looked away from each other

*why did it feel right to kiss him?!* Misaki thought

*why did if feel right to kiss her?* Usui thought to himself and looked at her "can I kiss you again?" he asks and she blushes five different shades of red before nodding slowly and turns to him as he leans in there interrupted by a group of teens "oh look the freak kidnapped a guy and is trying to kiss him" the other guys laugh

"Leave her along you annoying shit" Usui gets up and looks at the teens

"What did you call me?" the guy growls getting in Usui's face

"I said, leave her along you a-n-n-o-y-i-n-g shit" then he pushes the guy Misaki gets up and they whistle "who know she had a hot body?" the guys said then Usui runs out and beats them all up grabbing her and there clothes and getting on San and flying to the tree house and he takes her in side her little house and puts her on the bed she looked down

"Who were toughs shit heads?" Usui sat next to her

"There from the school I went to but I learn faster then others so I finished at the age of 14" she sighs then gets pined down by Usui

"W-w-what are y-you doing?" she gulps

"I'm finishing were we left off at the hot springs" he kisses her again but this time he kept his lips on hers, she soon kisses back and he deepens it licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opens her mouth and their tongues battle for dominance, Usui pushes a hand up her spots bra cupping her breast making her moan in pleasure "do you want me to stop?" Usui whispers in her ear "n-no don't stop" she moans as he licks her neck and starts taking her still wet bra and starts licking and biting her mounds as she keep moaning and arching her body into his

He groans when she bits his ear and she flips them over so she's on top of him and starts kissing down his body and stops at his pants and looks up giving him a confessed look as she pokes at something hard under his underpants he moans and she sits up and looks at him "did I do something wrong" she looks at him with a blush on her face

"no it's ok it just felt good" he kisses her and she goes back down pulling his boxers down and gasps "so this is what a males reproductive organ looks like" she says grabbing onto it and licks and puts him in her mouth making him moan out her name

He starts losing control of him self and he flips her over and kisses her as he takes her underpants off, he starts kissing down her body and stops at her sacred place licking her womanhood

"ahhh not there" she moaned louder bucking her hips and her smell took away the rest of his control and he pulled back and positioned him self at her entrance

"your sure you want this?" he asks kissing her head

"yes but is my first time so its going to hurt so be gentle" she wraps her arms around his back "don't worry it's my first time to so I'll go slow" and he starts to push into her but stops when he see tears forming in her eye "keep going, do it fast I'm ok" she hissed out

He nods and thrusts in all the way she screams and is silenced by him kissing her. He stayed still waiting for her to move or give him a sign she was ok

"you can move now" she lays her head on the pillow he starts moving out of her and thrusts back in keeping a steady pace "ahhh go faster" she moans loudly wrapping her lets around him "Misaki if you do that I might not be able to pull out in time for my release" Usui moans out

"what if I don't care" she pants in his ear then throws her head back and moans reaching her climax and roars out his name biting into his shoulder marking him and causing him to shout her name and release into her filling her womb with his seed

They lay there panting and holding each other in there arms "what if you get pregnant Misaki?" Usui sits up

"That can never happen on the first time of mating, but I can on the second time" she licks his nose and smiles "so if we had a second round you can get pregnant?" he asks and she nods "that's not normal for humans but I guess your not all human" he chuckles and covers them up and they fall asleep forgetting about everything around them


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning they woke up and hear someone knocking on the door

"Misaki is Usui in there you guys never came back" Lucy calls

"um ya we both slept here last night" Misaki says blushing "why is the door locked then?" Lucy tries opening the door

"we locked it because of those bullies, they tried to beat me up again" Misaki lies

"well come unlock it for me" and Usui and Misaki got up putting there clothes on and unlocks the door "this place in a mess what were you two doing in here?!" Lucy looked on the floor and bed "well. We played bored games and he kept beating me and I kept tackling him" she lied again "ok, well food is done if you want some, and clean this place up" Lucy walks off they close the door and Misaki starts giggling and kisses him on the cheek "lets take a shower and go eat" she goes into the bathroom and starts the shower and gets in followed by Usui

Back at the house

Lucy started thinking about Misaki and why the bed was so messy *_**they did something and lied about it, good thing I have a camera**_* she went to her laptop and checked it

*_**damn, she turned it off**_* she thought just as Usui and Misaki walked in for breakfast

"smells good" Usui sits down and starts eating but Misaki gets up fast and starts growling Lin runs in from out side "there's some guys out side with bats and there destroying the fence!" she runs to Rick and Misaki runs out side and yells at them to stop "oh look she thinks she can stop us this time" they swing the bat into her head and she hits the floor their boss Tora starts laughing, Usui tries to run to Misaki and save her buy Lucy stops him "just watch" she lets go of him as they start kicking her then Misaki spins tripping them all and slowly gets up with blood coming out of her mouth "is that all you got" she growls and Tora shoots her in the leg she screams in pain

"Misaki!" Lucy screams and runs out but Usui is faster he grabs a bat and smacks it into Tora's head breaking the bat in half knocking him out

Usui picks Misaki up and San flies down and scares the gang off and pulls Misaki away from Usui and lays her down licking the wounds clean and letting her tears fall on her

Healing the wounds Misaki sits up and hugs her mom "I'm ok now mom" she tells her then looks at Usui and smiles

The month went to fast for Misaki and Usui and Usui had to leave with his family and everything went back to how it was

Time skip *1 year spring time*

Lucy and Misaki were cleaning the house for spring and Misaki stop and smelled the air and she runs to the door and opens it seeing Usui and she ran to him jumping on him out of joy and chuckles and they both get the wind knocked out of them when San jumps on them licking him

"What the hell is that!?" Jim's girlfriend squeaks "which one the dragon or the girl because the Girl is Misaki and I don't know what she is and the dragon is San her pet" Jim kisses her cheek "where's Lin and Rick?" Misaki gets up off of Usui

"oh there on a cruse to a resort island and sent us here, we sent a letter" Usui sits up

And Misaki glares at San "we must have gotten it last week when San eat the mail" Misaki flicks her nose and Usui cant hold back kissing Misaki on the cheek making her blush and everyone else stares at them "Brother? You just kissed Misaki" Jim says

"Well, last year was Misaki's first mating season and Usui happens to be her mate" Lucy walks out and greets the three "whoa! Brother you did Misaki!?" Jim screams

"so that's why you don't like any of the girls at school" Jim's girlfriend Clare smirks "because you did your cousin" she grins pissing Misaki off and her gets Clare's face and roars making her fall on her butt "if you ever talk to him like that again you wont live to see another day" she growls in Clare's ear and turns hitting her with her tail and walks off with Usui "s-s-sorry" Clare stutters

"you really scared her Misaki" Usui laughs and Misaki smiles

"I'm disappointed in both of you" Lucy says and they look down

"that's what Lin and Rick would say but I'm not them. I'm so proud of you two!" Lucy hugs them both "thanks mom" Misaki hugs her mom

"so do you guys plan on having kids?" making them both turn bright red "not now no" Usui says looking at Misaki

"well if she does get pregnant then you can live here and transfer to the school here" Lucy says "I think ill do that now" Usui says and goes to the phone and calls the school and Misaki goes out flying and never comes back with San

Around diner time she walks in with paint all over her "what happened!?" Clare gets up fast

"Paint ball guns and they hurt like hell" Misaki sits in a chair and wipes her face off and starts eating some food "are you hurt?" Usui looks at her trying not to laugh at how funny she looks "no I'm not and you can laugh I was" she chuckles and they all burst out laughing and she gets up

"when you guys stop laughing go outside there's fireworks at 6 pm, I'm heading in the shower" she walks off and Clare follows her to her room

When she closes the door Clare pins Misaki to the wall "you took Usui from me, he was going to be mine until you showed up in his life" Clare hisses Misaki just stands the looking confessed "you have to break up with him"

she tried to hypnotize Misaki and she lowers her head like it worked "got ya" Clare smirks then back up when she hears Misaki start chuckling "you think that will work on me? You're really pathetic" Misaki laughs and goes to take her shower, not knowing that Usui heard the whole thing Usui sneaks in the bathroom and pulls the curtain back fast making Misaki's tail puff up and hiss at him then she smacks him "don't do that! Baka" she calms down a little

"I heard you and Clare in your room and how she tried to make you break up with me" he pins her to the wall "well if I did then I would die, plus I love you to much to leave or cheat on you ….. and I'll die" she pushes him off "what do you mean die?" he sits down

"you see, my kind only mate with one person if they cheat or get cheated on they die. You know dead as in I'm not around anymore" she looks down and sighs

"then all I can tell you is meet me at the tree and I'll show you that I'm never leaving you" he grins and leaves Misaki blushing hugging the wall

after her shower she goes to the tree house to see what he meant and was pull in and kissed passionately. Usui pulls off her shirt and she locks the door and goes to shut the blinds as Usui gets undressed, Misaki lays down and let's her mate love her

then Usui does the thing Misaki thought imposable, he had bitten into her neck marking her as his and trusts his member into her growling at how tight she still was.

"Show me how much you love me Usui" Misaki moans his name as he mate with her more then the first time and harder making her climax 3 times

he pulls out and has her get on her hands and knees then trusts back in " AHH" she screams his name and climaxes again " brother you in there?" Jim calls and both Misaki and Usui roar as loud as they can *i forgot to tell you, when Usui bit her neck he turned into her kind from the blood he drank by accident* " ok then I'll leave you guy to it then" he runs off

Usui roars as he cums inside of her and trusts a couple more time before pulling out and falls next to her " I'm not done yet, but I'm giving you a rest" he kisses her and she deepens it as she straddles him and grinds her lower half into his making him hard again

" who says I'm done, it's spring time and all the animals are mating like rabbits" she whispers in his ear as she pushes him into her throwing her head back and starts to ride him, Usui plays with her breasts sitting up, he put one in his mouth and the other in his hand needing it, as she starts to slow down Usui pushes her down and starts trusting in as hard as he can " USUI!" She shouts his name and hits her climax "MISAKI!" He roars and spills his seed into her

he falls on her panting "your heavy Usui" she giggles and he pulls out of her and retrieves a moan from her. Laying down he pulls his mate to him and yawns not noticing that he was part animal

after an hour of sleep he wakes up to Misaki shacking him "hmm?" He looks at her rubbing the sleep from his eyes "you have a tail" she pulls on it and it twitches "how did that happen?!" He lifts it up and she claps her hands together "when you bit me, my blood must have turned you into my kind" she said and looked down "I'm sorry" she cries

"no don't cry, maybe I want to be like this. i can still be with you as long as I live" he says kissing her and smiles

*time skip 9 months*

not knowing she's pregnant Misaki slumps over and groans in pain catching everyone attention "Misaki what's wrong" Lucy runs over and Misaki contracts. Usui and her mom helps her to a bed and lay her down not knowing what to do or what was happening San runs over and covers Misaki with her wings not letting them see her for hours

then the sound of a baby rang through out the house "a baby!?" Usui pushes San away to see Misaki panting and holding a new born baby in her arms Jim runs in but passes out making Misaki start laughing " this explains why you kept craving random things and being sick in the morning, but the test said negative" Usui smiles

Misaki groans again as more contractions happen " Usui take the baby she's having another one" Lucy hands him the baby boy and again San wraps her in her wings giving Misaki privacy for an hour this time until two more babies start crying and San reveals the three and everyones eyes widen at the two new babies Usui hands the baby he was holding back to her and she kisses his and their three babies heads


End file.
